LuNa: A to Z
by MugiwaraLover
Summary: Just some alphabetical drabbles for your enjoyment! R&R!
1. A

**Hiya! I saw a lot of these types of drabbles online, so I decided to try it. Don't judge me if it fails! Usually when I get an idea in my head, I start a short story and it ends up being a short essay… I SHALL TRY ANYWAY! MWAHAHA. Oh, by the way! Thank you for such nice reviews on my UMPOL story :') I love you guys! Anyways, on with the one shots!**

_**Arachnophobia**_

The day started well enough. The sun protruded through the curtains of the girl's dorm, stirring a dreaming Nami to consciousness. Stretching, she absent-mindedly pushed her long ginger locks off her face as she sat up. Staring to the empty bed across from her, she came to the conclusion that Robin had woken up before her and probably went to breakfast. Casting a look to her right, Nami picked up her log-pose from her bed side table, effectively strapping it to her wrist. Stepping down onto the floor, she arose from her mattress. Stopping abruptly, she became silent at the sound of movement on her floor.

Her eyes darted from corner to corner, searching for the source of the scuttling. Then, she saw it. Eyes widening, Nami shrieked loudly, jumping back onto the refuge of her bed, backing up to keep a fair distance away from the intruder.

Hearing the scream, Luffy then ran inside, not wasting time on opening the door like a _normal_ person, leaving it to slam against the wall and fall back into an ajar position.

"NAMI! WHAT'S WRONG?" the worried boy asked, eyes resting on the petrified looking girl. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer, Luffy followed her eyes, seeing a small black creature make its way closer to the bed.

Nami shrieked once again, throwing a pillow towards it in pure fright.

"LUFFY! HELP! GET IT OUT OF HERE!" she cried, falling down into her covers as she stared at the boy.

Slowly, Luffy began to laugh. His mirth grew louder and louder until he was literally rolling on the floor, hand clutching his stomach tightly as if it might burst out at any second.

"Nami! It's just a spider!" he chuckled, laughter subsiding into small giggles. Nami merely scowled at him, crossing her arms and pouting.

"So what? It's gross! Get it out of here!" she demanded.

Luffy did as he was told, easily catching the spider in his bare hands, (much to Nami's displeasure), and shooing it out on to the deck. A few seconds later, Luffy emerged once again and came to Nami's side. The orange-haired girl had her eyes shut tightly, hands covering them for further help, not wanting to even look at the room until the creature was out of it.

Luffy raised an arm and gently pried her hands away from her face, smiling widely at her.

"It's gone now, Nami!" he reassured, which made her ease up and jump off the bed.

"Thanks, Luffy…" she muttered, walking towards the door, ready to leave. "Are you coming or what?" she asked.

"Ah? Oh, sorry! Shishishi," he laughed, following her to the door. "I didn't know you were afraid of spiders, Nami! That's cute!" he grinned, scratching his head as they made their way to the dining room.

Nami blushed, pouting. "Whatever…" she grumbled.


	2. B

**Okay, so here's B! :D Hope you enjoy! R&R~**

_**Brainless**_

Luffy sat on the Merry's head, staring quietly out to sea. Now, this was like any other day for the dark-haired boy, except for one thing. He wasn't in a very good mood for once.

Pouting, Luffy let out a long, dramatic sigh, comically slouching in a depressed fashion. Seeing this, Nami put down her book and walked over to the sulking rubber-man.

"What's wrong, Luffy? You're usually annoyingly happy at this point in the day…" she asked, resting her back against the rails of the ship and turning her head to face him.

Luffy slowly moved his head to the side, still frowning.

"Am I stupid?" he asked.

"Depends in what way you're asking." she replied, easily.

"Huh?"

"Well, you're not smart when it comes to reading, writing, working things out mathematically, rationing food-"

"OI!" he shouted, crossing his arms and giving her an annoyed look.

"Sorry," she laughed, finding it amusing that he seemed to be pouting even more. "What I meant was, you're not smart in those types of aspect, but when it comes to fighting and saving your nakama, you're smarter than every one of us." she finished, crossing her arms in finality.

"Ah, thanks Nami!" Luffy grinned, jumping off of Merry's head and giving her a quick hug.

"Y-you're welcome, I guess…" Nami smiled, confused as to what she actually did for him to be thankful for. "Why did you ask that, anyways?" she asked.

"Ah? Well, I stole some food from Sanji, so he called me an idiot, like always. Then I dropped Zoro's weights over the side of the ship, by accident of course, and _he_ called me stupid. Usopp called me an idiot when I asked him if we could use his nose as bait for the fish since we ran out…" he answered, using his fingers to count the scenarios.

"Don't listen to them! Sanji's helpless at getting girls, Zoro's always been an air head and can't find his way on the ship most of the time and Usopp is ridiculously frightened of everything. Everyone has faults." she reasoned, causing Luffy to tilt his head with a sly smile.

"Then what's your fault, Nami?" he asked.

"Well, I-I…" she replied, frowning slightly.

"Shishishi, I'm just kidding, Nami! You have no faults!" Luffy laughed, walking away from the slightly-blushing navigator in search of food.

"I-I, umm…" she choked, rigid in place. Sighing, she slowly turned and made her way to the bath house. "Baka, he can really be sweet when he wants to…"


	3. C

**A/N- Aloha, everybody ;) Sorry that it's been a while, but I'm going to try to update more frequently now. My sister's A-level results came and we were just celebrating and chizz :D. So, here's the next chapter! It wasn't supposed to be this long, but I just kept writing! GAAHH! Well, I hope you enjoy, anyway!**

_**Clingy**_

It had been a total of five days since the battle had finished. The strawhats, not known as the stealthiest of pirates, had gotten into a large fight with the Marines that were patrolling the island they were collecting supplies on. The brawl had given Sanji a nice cut to the leg, Zoro an equally large gash on his right arm, and Brook was running around hysterically, shrieking about a missing bone.

The strawhats definitely did _not _expect to run into so many Marines on such a small island. Everyone seemed to have some type of injury, but nothing that was a cause for concern. I mean, they _were _pirates, after all. Shortly after defeating the enemy, they set off.

Even though everyone was in good health by the time the sun set, one thing was bugging the captain. Nami.

Zoro and Usopp were fighting a large amount of Marines, as well as Sanji, Franky and Chopper. Robin and Brook were at the other side of the town battling bravely, and Luffy was quite easily defeating the head Marine. Nami, however, was separated from everyone, and had equally the same amount of foes as Zoro and Usopp had. Having so many people to fight left Nami in the worst condition after the battle.

A slightly fractured arm, a heavily bruised left leg and a black eye adorning her features, Nami had certainly had a lot to deal with, although she finally managed to defeat them all before anything else happened.

After dinner, most of her bruises had either faded completely, or were just starting to. Her arm lay in a sling that she was ordered, by Chopper, to wear for a few days while the bones mended themselves, and her eye was closed, the grey and purple surrounding it fading slower than her other bruises.

Luffy huffed, frown in place as he stared out to sea. If he had just kicked the stupid Marine's ass a little quicker, he could have been over to help her out! Why didn't anyone else go to help her, anyway? Why didn't she _ask_ for help!?

The boy frowned further, sighing loudly. Nami was strong, he knew that, but anyone could see, with the injuries she came out with, that the fight had been a lot to handle! If she just asked for help… For his help…

Jumping down from his spot on the side of the ship, Luffy made his way over to Usopp, looking for something to busy his mind for a while.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

"Luffy…"

"Hmm?"

"…What are you doing?"

Nami looked down to the boy. She was in the middle of doing a map when her door burst open and in came the captain, who silently stalked over to her side. Deciding to ignore his strange behaviour, she carried on with her sketching, Nami furrowed her brow in concentration.

After a few minutes, Nami finally gave up on pretending the rubber man wasn't there and turned to him, asking an explanation to his weird demeanour.

Luffy stayed silent and merely continued to stare at her with his owl-like eyes.

Huffing, Nami turned fully to him, crossing her arms and giving him a harsh glare.

"Well?" she asked, growing impatient.

"… I just wanted to check that you were okay." he answered, still staring at her with the same intensity.

"Huh?" the orange-haired girl asked, completely dumbfounded.

"You had a lot of injuries from the fight with the Marines…" he replied.

Five days had been enough time for all of the bruises on her leg to disappear, her arm to heal and her eye to be open and fully functional. She was perfectly healthy again, so why was he still concerned?

"I'm fine now, Luffy. Thanks for worrying." she smiled. She was genuinely happy that he cared so much for her, but right now all she could think about was finishing this map.

"Okay." he said, so quietly, Nami had trouble hearing it.

Rolling her eyes, smiling slightly, she turned back to her map. Even though she was sure she had explained to Luffy that there was no need to worry, he still stood by her side, watching her work silently.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

"Oi, Luffy! Let's go explore!" Usopp called, an eager Chopper jumping excitedly beside him. The strawhats had landed at an uninhabited island that consisted of a very large jungle, and it was a perfect day to go and have a 'day off'.

Looking over to the trees with a slight frown, Luffy shook his head.

"No, thanks." he replied, turning his head to Zoro who was staring back at the dark-haired boy with a confused look.

"Since when do you not go and explore, baka?" he questioned, leaning against the mast, arms crossed against his chest.

"I have to agree with Swordsman-kun, Captain-san. You never usually reject an offer to go on an adventure." stated Robin, who stood beside the equally confused Franky and Brook. Sanji merely shrugged and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

"Actually," continued Robin, brow furrowed in confusion, getting the attention of everyone on deck, "Captain-san has been spending a lot of time by Navigator-san's side lately."

Zoro, Brook and Franky raised an eyebrow as they looked over to their captain, looking at the scene before them.

Nami was reading a book, seemingly unfazed by the discussion going on around her, sipping a beverage provided to her by Sanji. Sitting next to her on the deck floor was Luffy, who was merely staring back and forth between his nakama.

"So Luffy likes spending time with Nami more than with us…" muttered Chopper, copying Usopp's depressed expression.

"Why're you spending so much time with nee-san?" asked Franky, walking closer to Luffy.

"To keep her safe." he replied, easily.

This statement caused everyone to be taken aback slightly.

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp, following as everyone made their way closer to the pair.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I'm protecting her." Luffy answered, giving Usopp a confused stare.

"From what, Captain-san?" questioned Robin.

Luffy merely shrugged, causing everyone except Zoro, Robin and Nami to fall over.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "If you don't have anything to protect her from, why are you, baka?"

"Because if something does attack Nami, I don't want it hurting her like the Marines did."

At this statement, Zoro stepped back with a frown. Robin stayed silent, as well as the rest on deck.

Closing her book, Nami looked down slightly to Luffy, patted him on the head affectionately and turned to the others.

"He's been extremely clingy all of a sudden ever since we ran into the Marines." she explained, shrugging. "At first it was annoying, but I got used to it. Really, I don't mind."

Robin smiled. "Well, that's fine then."

Zoro grumbled as he walked back to the mast and sat down for another nap, while Usopp and Chopper went off to the jungle after another failed attempt to get the rubber-man to join along.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

Soon, everyone dispersed to their own doings, and left on deck was Nami, accompanied by the agglutinant Luffy.

Putting her book aside, Nami stared at the boy. He was still sitting next to her, staring out to sea. The only sound she could make out from him was his steady breathing.

"Ne, Luffy…" she began, grabbing his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Why _are_ you being so clingy lately?"

Luffy turned to her, giving her a look as if she sprouted another head.

"I don't want you getting hurt again." he replied.

"Luffy, it really wasn't that bad…" she started, but Luffy had whipped his head around and gave her a slightly annoyed look.

"Why didn't you call for help?" he asked.

"W-what?" she asked, taken aback at his sudden question.

"Why didn't you call for anyone? Someone could have come to help you! _I _could have come to help you!" Luffy asked, voice rising slightly.

Nami frowned. "I'm sorry… I didn't want to be a burden…" she mumbled, shuffling uncomfortably in her seat.

"You're not a burden." Luffy said, almost as quickly as she had finished her sentence. "If you just called for me, you wouldn't have gotten that hurt, ya know…" he grumbled, "Sometimes you can be such an idiot…"

"Excuse me?!" Nami growled, a vein appearing on her forehead.

"I don't like seeing you hurt, Nami!" Luffy yelled, frowning still.

Nami stayed silent, merely staring back at the dark-haired boy in surprise. Of course she knew that he didn't like seeing his nakama in pain, but he hadn't reacted this way to Sanji's leg or Zoro's arm…

Nami smiled. She stood up and made her way to the other side of Luffy. Sitting back down, she brought Luffy into a hug, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Not expecting this, Luffy jolted slightly. Hugging her back after a while, they both parted and he stared at her again, confusion evident in his features.

"Thanks for caring about me so much." she whispered, turning her head to look out to sea.

Luffy merely kept staring at her. He didn't know _why_ he was so mad about her getting hurt. I mean, obviously he cared that she got hurt, but he seemed to care more that it was _her _and not someone else. He never wanted to see her hurt, and if he could do_ anything_ to prevent it, he wouldn't give it a second thought. He would give his hat up for her safety. He would even give his own life if it meant saving her. It was weird how only Nami could make him feel like this.

Smiling widely, Luffy flung an arm around Nami's shoulder and laughed slightly, looking out at the peaceful scenery in front of them.

'_I guess this is what Shanks called 'love', then…_'


	4. D

**A/N: This is in Nami's POV. I had fun writing as her! Is it weird I already have an alphabetical list of titles for this archive? Yes? I know. Hope you like it! R&R!**

_**Dork**_

_Luffy's such a dork. If you told me to describe him, I would start with annoying. Whenever there's an island in view, he will start screaming and running._

_Another word would be loud. His voice is always so loud and strong, no matter what situation it is. Seriously, the boy just can't whisper!_

_Goofy comes to mind too. Always having a goofy smile on his face whenever he sees me. Curse him and his grin! It makes me forget about all of my problems. Seeing his grin makes me happy. Too happy for my own good, actually._

_Do I think that the boy is strange? Oh yes, possibly the strangest man on the planet. One second he's grinning stupidly, the next he's on the Merry's head staring out thoughtfully to the sea. It intrigues me to watch him when he does this. What is he thinking about?_

_Oh look, here he comes. Here he comes with his big, stupid grin and his big, loud voice. What does he want now?! Can't he tell I'm too busy thinking about him to talk? Wait, scratch that._

_Wait, what did he just say? Curse his eyes! They're so round and mesmerizing, I always seem to miss what he's talking about._

_Oh, he's waiting for me to say something? Crap._

"Sorry, what?"

"You were staring at me. Did you want something?"

_Double crap. He saw? Wait, I was staring? Why do I keep doing that? Great, now I'm blushing. Please don't notice, please don't notice, please don't notice!_

"Oi, Nami! Are you okay? Your face is really red!"

_Triple crap!_

"I'm fine, Luffy."

"Oh, good! Hey, Nami! Do you wanna sit with me?"

_What? Sit with him?_

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me because you wanted to know why I sat on Merry's head, right?"

_Well, that's part of the reason. Wait, how'd he know I was wondering something like that?_

"S-sure…"

_Now he's holding my hand! Why am I blushing?! Why d- Wow. This is what he sees every time he's up here? It's so beautiful!_

"Cool, right?!"

"Yeah…"

_Ah, now he's smiling at me again. I love that smile. It makes me feel wanted, and for some reason, being wanted by __him__ makes it even better._

_Now he's sitting behind me? Did he just wrap his hands around my waist?!_

"Oi, Nami. Are you sure you're okay? You're getting redder."

"I'm fine!"

_Luffy's such a dork. I could be furious at him, enough to want to kill the boy! Yet, when he gives me that warm smile that I know is solely for me… I feel so content, so happy._

_Oh, there's another word to describe him. Dork._


	5. E

**A/N: I'm pretty proud of this one TBH. Wow, two new chapters in a day? I really need to get a life… PHSYCE! Having a life fails in comparison to FF! Bahaha, anyway I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

_**Engaged**_

_Having a conversation with Luffy; the boy wasn't hard to talk to at all. With a massive grin plastered on his face, speaking with him had this effect where it could brighten up your day. There was just one thing; Luffy's logic._

_You see, if you choose to talk with Luffy; it's all fine and dandy. If you __continue __to talk with him for a while, you will understand that you have made a grave mistake._

_Do you think I'm exaggerating? I guess you could say that. Although, for Nami, this description of engaging in conversation with the rubber-man was all too literal._

**XXX**

The strawhats were having dinner. Sanji was in the kitchen, preparing more food. Even though he was used to Luffy's antics by now, he always seemed to underestimate the amount the boy could eat.

Zoro was staying silent, chewing on some of his beans before swallowing. Next to him was Usopp. The sharpshooter was in the middle of throwing another tall-tale into the collection, grabbing the attention of a marvelling Chopper.

Robin was sitting next to Brook, quietly eating; sometimes looking up and laughing at the doctor's unbelievable gullibility. The skeleton was exchanging laughter with Franky, who sat on his left side.

Luffy sat next to Usopp, shovelling his plate in his mouth –choking on it, before pulling it out- and filling it again with his friend's meals.

Amidst all of the mirth and grins sat an unusually quiet Nami. Catching onto the surprising attitude of the red-haired girl, Usopp turned his attention away from his story and the awed Chopper.

"Oi, Nami." he called, causing the girl in question to flinch and look up shyly.

"What?" she murmured, catching the heedfulness of the others present.

"Is there something wrong, Navigator-san?" asked a concerned Robin, who placed her fork down and frowned.

"What? N-no." Nami stammered, initiating unconvinced glances to come her way from around the table.

"What's up, nee-san?" Franky inquired.

Nami chose to ignore his question and looked around the table warily.

Robin was still frowning at her, staring in silence. Zoro was looking at her with a raised brow, arms crossed and leaning on the table –over his plate, still aware of Luffy's wondering hands-, as Usopp had a similar expression as the archaeologist. Chopper looked as though he was resisting the urge to check if there was anything medically wrong with the navigator. Sanji was peering from the kitchen, unsure of what to make of the silence. Brook and Franky both wore straight faces, seeking answers to the girl's sudden uneasiness. Then there was Luffy, grinning widely at her from across the table.

Nami scowled slightly at the boy. Noticing this, like the perceptive person she was, Robin looked between the two. Luffy was still grinning, seemingly unaffected by her stern look.

"Navigator-san?" she questioned, grabbing the attention of the woman beside her.

"Yes?" she asked, sparing a quick glance at the rubber-boy again, before returning it to the dark-haired girl.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you upset with Captain-san?"

At this, Nami's eyes widened slightly. She turned away, abruptly.

"What'd Luffy do _this_ time?" asked an exasperated Usopp. _There was always something going on between the two._

"He was being an idiot." she glowered.

Zoro gave her a slightly annoyed look. "He's _always _an idiot."

Luffy pouted angrily at the green-haired man's comment. "I am _not!_" he protested.

"Yes, you are." agreed Nami.

"What did I do!?"

"What did you _DO?_" bellowed Nami, a dangerous vibe beating off her, causing the boy to flinch. "You came up to me and interrupted my reading time. Then you decide to speak, so like the _nice_ person I am, I respond! One thing led to another and you decide to_ propose_ to me!"

The last few words of her sentence carried on through the dining room as silence pursued. Chopper and Usopp stared at Nami with their mouths open slightly, letting the information sink in. Zoro was too busy to look at the navigator as he silently laughed at the cook.

Nami's answer caused Sanji to tense up, clutching the kitchen side. Holding on so tight, the side broke off in his hands as the poor man fell to the floor in a depressed pile of despair.

Brook and Franky exchanged nervous glances at the cook as Robin continued to stare at Nami, seemingly unsurprised by the new piece of information.

"What did you say?" pried Robin, smiling slightly.

"She told me to fuck off!" laughed Luffy, causing Zoro to turn to the boy and face palm.

"Isn't that a tad harsh, Nami?" piped up Usopp. Chopper encouragingly nodded to emphasize the sharpshooter's input.

Nami turned her scowl over to the duo, instantly making them cower in fear.

"If someone proposes to me, I want it to be real! Not just "_Oh hey! Let's get hitched!"_ she mimicked.

"Well, let's face it. Luffy isn't the biggest romantic this ship's ever seen." remarked Zoro, causing Franky to snicker slightly.

"Aww, come on, nee-san! Luffy probably tried his best!"

Nami turned to Luffy, who was still smiling widely at her. "Were you being serious, Luffy?"

"Of course I was!" pouted the captain, making the orange-haired girl's eyes widen. "I want you to be my pirate queen!"

The last comment caused Franky, Brook and Robin to sigh affectionately. Zoro chuckled slightly as Sanji finally became one with the ship's floor and Chopper clapped along with Usopp.

Nami's scowl had vanished and was replaced with a slightly open mouth, a pinkish hue adorning her cheeks. "Pirate queen?"

"Yep! Shishishi!"

Luffy jumped up from his seat and went to stand next to the girl, grin still in place. "Whad'ya say?"

Nami frowned slightly. As much as she'd _love _to marry Luffy, one question was barking at the back of her mind.

"Why do you want to marry me?"

The question caused Luffy's smile to vanish. The other people present in the dining room looked from one to the other, quite content with the entertainment they had for the evening.

"I dunno, but whenever I think about you recently, I just want to get married!" he answered, grinning sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Nami smiled up at him. "Okay."

"Hmm?" he asked, looking down at her with slight confusion.

"I will be your pirate queen." she grinned, causing Franky to erupt into 'manly' tears. Brook laughed happily along with Chopper and Usopp as Zoro howled with laughter at the cook, who was now loudly sobbing into the wood. Robin smiled warmly at the two, picking up her fork to resume eating.

Luffy smiled wider and placed his hat on her head. Standing up, Nami kissed him quickly before grabbing his cheeks in both hands and stretching his skin outwards.

"I hope you know what you've got yourself into."

Luffy laughed at this comment. "Yep!"

**XXX**

_Having a conversation with Luffy; the boy wasn't hard to talk to at all. With a massive grin plastered on his face, speaking with him had this effect where it could brighten up your day. There was just one thing; Luffy's logic._

_You see, if you choose to talk with Luffy; it's all fine and dandy. If you __continue __to talk with him for a while, you will understand that you have made a grave mistake._

_Do you think I'm exaggerating? I guess you could say that. __**Nami would agree with you, too.**__ Talking with Luffy was a new hobby of hers._


	6. F

_**Flowers**_

"Oooh!" marvelled Luffy.

The Thousand Sunny had set anchor on a warm, spring island to restock on supplies. Locals were impartial to pirates, much to the crew's relief, and the island itself was large enough to spend a good few days on as the log pose set.

Ordering around like usual, Nami distributed an equal share of money between the eight other strawhats as they made their way to explore and buy. Zoro decided to find a peaceful place to rest, Sanji searched for _more _meat, (since Luffy had already finished the seven crates they were given as thanks from the last island), and Brook tagged along with Chopper to find a various amount of medication. Robin decided to check out the wonderful archipelago and read up about its history as Usopp decided to explore with Franky and Luffy.

Nami opted to stay and guard the ship. She wanted some peace and quiet anyways. Being a part of a pirate crew was hard, but being part of the _Strawhat _crew was a living nightmare sometimes.

Settling down in her seat, she decided to take a nap out on deck as she waited for the return of her nakama.

OOO

"Wait up, Luffy!" called a worn-out Usopp. Franky ran behind the sharpshooter as they made an attempt to catch up with their captain.

"Where are you going?" asked the blue-haired cyborg, wiping off sweat that was forming on his brow with the back of one of his huge hands.

"I smelt something!" the boy called, turning his face to them as he kept running, grinning widely.

"What… is… it?" panted Usopp, tripping slightly at the excursion he was putting his body through.

"Dunno! That's why I'm gonna find out!" Luffy laughed, turning his face back round to look in front of him. Much to Usopp and Franky's displeasure, the rubber-man picked up speed as he rounded a corner, sprinting deep into a large, uninhabited jungle.

OOO

The three pirates finally made their destination as Usopp fainted on the floor, breathing heavily. Franky sat down and desperately tried to catch his breath as he stared at the captain.

Luffy was standing tall, walking around the field in search of the smell as if he _didn't _just run the whole diameter of the island, causing Franky to sweat drop.

"What… did you smell?" he asked, giving up entirely on sitting, letting himself fall back onto the grass with a loud thud.

"Huh? Dunno, still searching…" Luffy mumbled, crouching down as he sniffed the dirt.

After a few minutes of Usopp and Franky monitoring their breathing rates, the two stood as they heard Luffy shout.

"OI, GUYS! I FOUND IT! LOOK!"

Trudging over to their captain, Usopp let out an amazed gasp as he stared down to the object of Luffy's interest. Franky grinned widely at it, crossing his heavy arms across his chest.

"It's cool, right!?" laughed Luffy, turning to face his two nakama, nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

OOO

The peace didn't last for long. Before she knew it, Chopper and Brook were back on deck, laughing loudly at a few skull jokes. Zoro somehow managed to find his way back to the ship, and decided to take a nap by the mast, snoring powerfully. Sanji had also returned, along with huge sacks of meat that he immediately kicked into the kitchen without a second thought. Robin, who had also come back, sat next to the orange-haired girl, reading a large book that the girl hadn't seen before.

'_Must be a new one…'_ thought Nami, frowning at the uproar that the doctor and musician were making.

The only people left to arrive were the three explorers.

'_Why do they always take so long?'_

A few moments later, the pirates in question came bounding onto the ship, grinning widely as Usopp went to stand with Chopper. Franky went to the kitchen in search of Sanji, turning slightly to give Nami a small wink.

Nami frowned, confused. _'What was that about?'_

"OI, NAMI!" shouted Luffy, grabbing the cartographer's attention.

"Yes?" she replied, shuffling in her seat as she sat up to face the boy.

The dark-haired man shoved something into the orange-haired girl's face, causing her to fall back into her seat slightly. Raising a hand cautiously, Nami took the object from the meat-loving boy's hands, holding up in a position for better viewing.

"Do ya like it?"

Nami stared blankly at it.

'_A flower?'_

"Where did you find this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow to the boy in front of her.

Usopp, who was listening in on the conversation, turned to face the navigator, giving a loud sigh. "Luffy just started running off, for like, an _hour_, following the scent of that thing!" he frowned, walking over to her. "Franky and I could barely keep up!"

Nami grinned widely. Luffy just ran all day, searching for this one flower just for her. The delicate, mandarin petals grabbed the light perfectly, turning all shades of yellow and orange; the sharp, green stem clutched firmly in her hand as she rolled it between her fingers as if inspecting it.

Reaching up, she petted the boy affectionately on the head, causing him to smile wider.

"Thank you, Luffy. It's beautiful." she marvelled, holding the inflorescence close to her chest, as if scared it was going to be taken away from her.

'_That is the sweetest thing ever.'_

"You're welcome! Shishishi"

Robin chuckled slightly, deciding to tease the boy a bit before returning to her page. "Where's my flower, Captain-san?"

Luffy frowned slightly at this question, turning to face the archaeologist. "There was only one and I wanted to give it to Nami."

"Why is that, Captain-san?"

"Hmm," began Luffy, merging into a thoughtful pose before deciding on an answer. "Because she's Nami!" he grinned.

A slight, pink hue caught Nami's features. Although she tried to hide it with the flower, Robin caught it, smiling wider.

"It's okay, Captain-san."

"Good! Shishishi!"

Nami smiled slightly, closing her eyes as she relaxed for a few more moments before dinner was called.

'_Correction: _**Luffy** _is the sweetest thing ever…'_


End file.
